A centrifugal separator for separating constituents in a liquid mixture supplied thereto typically comprises a rotor having an inlet for receipt of the feed mixture, a separation chamber and at least one outlet for discharge of each of the separated constituents from the separation chamber. The rotor may be arranged to rotate in a gas containing chamber.
Centrifugal separators of this kind generate a sound, which in many cases exceeds the sound level, which can be accepted. In particular, this is the case in centrifugal separators, the rotors of which during operation rotates at a relatively high number of revolutions.
In WO 86/06006 a centrifugal separator is disclosed, which has a rotor of this kind. This rotor is arranged in a gas containing chamber and has a number operation of such a centrifugal separator to an acceptable level. The sound of the centrifugal separator is generated inter alia as wave movements in the gas which is present in said openings.